


Love Liquor

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Where Edmund has a bit too much alcohol and Caspian doesn't know what to do with his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally discovered these two like last week??? So yeah here you go!! 
> 
> Also I had to make up Caspian's last name since it's a modern AU. The name I chose sounds like royalty so that's why I picked it.

"Alright, Ed I think you've had enough." Caspian took his friend by the arm and helped him to the car. 

"Caspian has anyone told you how gorgeous you are??" Edmund Pevensie slurred his speech, rather drunk. He was rarely in this state but he recently went through a rough breakup and needed to go out with friends. He let himself indulge and now here they were 5 beers and one round of shots later. 

The british certainly can hold their liquor but even they have a limit, Caspian thought with a laugh. 

"It's time to get you home, Ed." After making sure his friend was safe, Caspian the designated driver, took him home to his siblings. They'd know how to sober him up. 

Caspian and Edmund walked up to Edmund's bedroom because the boy needed sleep. He'd feel awful in the morning but at least he was home safe. Caspian laid Ed on the bed gently, covering him up. 

"Cas, don't leave. Please." 

The words although still slurred ever so slightly, were sincere. He turned to see Edmund sitting up (or at least trying to) in the bed. 

"Alright. For a few minutes." Caspian sat next to the younger man on the bed. 

"We should...YOU know." Edmund whispered in Caspian's ear when he laid down next to him. Ed gave him a foolishly sloppy grin, that Caspian attributed to the alcohol. 

"Ed! I'm surprised at you. Well not really but STILL." Caspian gasped dramatically before settling into a more friendly smile. 

"Besides you are still very intoxicated and that's not exactly consensual is it? It's not that I don't want to..." at that both became quiet. 

Ed was busy processing what Caspian just told him and Caspian was busy feeling extremely embarrassed about what he just admitted. 

It wasn't that he didn't think of Edmund that way. He always had. But hadn't really admitted it to himself just yet. Besides he had just gone through a rough relationship himself so neither party involved was ready for what...came next. 

"Wait. So, you...would have sex with me?" Edmund glanced sideways at his older friend, slightly confused. 

"Yes, Edmund. I would. But not right now. And not unless you want to. I mean... if you were interested in me too." 

"Well as they say, alcohol makes you honest." Edmund teased, his face bright red. He glared at the covers trying to find something he could say that would make this situation less awkward but he had nothing. 

Instead he did something brash, and yet at the same time extremely calculated. 

Edmund Pevensie kissed Caspian Harrods. 

It wasn't a simple kiss either. It was sloppy and alcohol driven. It was a desperate example of the inner feelings Edmund had been desperately escaping from when he broke up with his girlfriend this week. 

Edmund wanted a lover who would take care of him. Caspian had always been that person. He drove Ed anytime he asked, helped him study, made sure he ate. The little things. In all the time the two had known each other Ed had fallen in love with the elder student and didn't know how else to show it. 

"I'm sorry." Ed said when he pulled away. Little did he know that He left Caspian wanting more. 

"It's...alright." Caspian acknowledged carefully as much to himself as to Edmund. He was fully allowing himself to feel these feelings. "What I mean is it didn't bother me. But you do need sleep." 

"Cas, thanks for always being there. I love you." 

"I love you too, Edmund. Now sleep. I'll leave some Advil for the killer hang over headache in the morning. Call me when you are awake and alive tomorrow. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Caspian. Thanks again, for everything." With that Ed fell asleep. 

Caspian turned the light off and left the room.


End file.
